


Caged hearts

by Spoiler1001



Series: Lock and Key [1]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Death, Fighting AU, Gore, M/M, Suicidal Tendancies, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Au where instead of killing symbiotes Eddie as Toxin joins an underground fighting arena.





	Caged hearts

Underground cage fighting was a lucrative business to those who knew their way around it. Men paying to fight, people paying to see, gambling on fighters, money just kept flowing. It was a bloody deal, but it was simple and there was a logical flow to things.

Flash had no idea what he was doing there. The ring he was at smelled of blood and booze. The screaming was deafening, and while not hurting the symbiote, made them both really annoyed. He decided to wear a hoodie to the event. A black one with a white spider, the legs wrapping around his midsection. He watched the fight, keeping track of who was placing bets. The fighters haven't even stepped into the ring yet, it was all just pre show entertainment. Flash really didn't want to be there, but this was illegal and had to be shut down. He had to be here for that. 

Flash tensed as the room went quiet.

A large man in a hood walked up to the center of the area. Flash held his breath, as the aura of the man. He wasn't angry, not tense, but he was intimidating. The hood obscured his eyes, but the gaze was felt. The man lowered the hood and the crowd screamed in sheer joy. Flash's jaw dropped. 

Eddie Brock was standing in the ring and looked a step above just surviving. His cold eyes showed no emotion and flash's stomach dropped. He remembered eddie as antivenom being so expressive, so emotional. The numbness was...wrong. The disconnect was scary. Eddie was terrifying. Flash could only watch as eddie went to one corner, taking off the hood, forming a reddish jaw with a razor sharp smile, the eyes still dead. Red gloves formed on his hands. He was shirtless, muscles carved under his skin like a marble statue, with red and black gym shorts.

A small man, muscular the way gymnasts are, walked into the ring with Eddie. He was bouncing around on foot to foot as a voice rang out announcing the fight. The symbiote swirled around uneasily. It didn't want to see Eddie hurt. 

The concern was unnecessary. Eddie was big, but graceful. He danced like a viper, every punch thrown at him was dodged. Eddie hadn't thrown one punch while the younger fighter was swinging punches, tiring himself out and leaving Eddie the perfect opportunity. 

He went down, walking out of the ring before the opponent hit the ground. The crowd screamed as the announcer talked about another victory. Flash wasn't listening. He knew Agent Venom should pop up to put a stop to it, but he was already following Eddie behind the ring.

* * *

There was a bodyguard in Eddie's dressing room. Of course there was. He made a lot of enemies. Flash was one of them. He hurt Eddie. Maybe the bodyguard was there to protect him. 

Flash looked at the bodyboard. He gave him a smile, but was only met with a scowl. A silence settled between them. 

Eddies deep voice rang out, with a low growl intertwined with it. 

"Let him in."

Eddie was really tall. His head almost hit the ceiling of the dressing room. The symbiote bonded to Eddie formed a black t-shirt but no masks and no gloves. His hands were bloody and the athletes wrap he was using to wrap his arms and wrists. 

"What do you want, Thompson." Eddie growled. He barely looked up from his wrappings. Up close Flash could see bags under his eyes. It broke his heart. 

"I-" 

"Spit it out, why are you here?" Eddie looked up at him and frustration flickered in his eyes.

"To stop-" Flash answered the question with practiced ease. 

"The fighting? you won't. it's not like a spider plague. It won't go away." Eddie almost laughed. "But why are you here with me?" 

"You invited me here." Flash's genius response was.

"But you followed me." Eddie turned towards Flash with the hallowed expression.

"I wanted to know if you were ok." Flash whispered. Eddie walked closer to Flash and growled in his ear.

"We both know I'm not." His voice was low and dangerous.

Flash response was to wrap his arms around Eddie and squeeze. Eddie froze before leaning into it, subconsciously. The red symbiote latched onto Flash and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry." Flash whispered and Eddie didn't say a word about it. Flash decided to be a little brave and pulled Eddie into a kiss. Eddie jerked, but took charge, pulling Flash's around his waist. The venom symbiote tied Flash to Eddie as false limbs melted away. Eddie rested Flash on a counter to help support him. The two were not disconnecting.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Flash leaned against the wall to recover. Eddie was already pulling up his pants and walking towards the door.

"That's it?" Flash gasped and the symbiote helped him to a standing position. "You're leaving?"

"I don't cuddle anymore." Eddie laughed sarcastically. "Just be out before I get back." 

"What happened to you?" Flash whispered. Eddie turned on his heels and caressed Flash's cheek. 

"Too much." Eddie showed a bit of grief as he whispered at Flash. Then he looked into Flash's eyes and saw concern. "Dont." He let go of Flash's face. "Don't fall in love with me, I'm a dead man walking." 

Flash grabbed his arm. "Bullshit. I've seen Antivenom"

"I'm not Antivenom anymore. Be out when I get back. I'm not asking again." Eddie snapped and stormed out. Flash gathered himself, got dressed and left quietly.

* * *

  
  


Days passed as Eddie kept fighting. Two to three matches a day, were all he knew. He thought about Flash. His concern and the...pleasantness of the visit crossed his mind. 

But it was business as usual in the ring. Eddie was standing, where he normally did, waiting for his opponent, ready for another numbing victory.

He didn't expect Flash thompson. Flash walked up to Eddie with hard eyes,he wore a black pair of shorts, with with no wrapping. He was shirtless, showing off battle scars. Eddie felt conflicted, the first true emotion he felt in months. Toxin squirmed in his stomach, but kept form. 

"I told you to leave." Eddie snapped as the fight began."

"I didn't listen. I'm not leaving until this ring is shut down you have no influence over that. But you could he-" 

"No. I'm not interested in getting involved with you. I'm not looking for love or anything of the sort." Eddie growled and threw a punch.

Flash dodged it easily. Eddie flinched and backed up. Flash eyed Eddie, watching how in control of his body he was. Of course Flash knew that he still felt that fact when he moved his leg a certain way. Flash took a step towards Eddie and Eddie slipped backward into the edge of the ring. Flash stepped closer and placed a hand on the back of Eddie's neck and pulled him closer. 

"I'm not in love with you, if that's what you're thinking." Flash whispered, baring his teeth to Eddie. "I don't want to fall love with you." Eddie dragged his feet and stumbled forward. He didn't fall though, throwing another punch towards Flash. The hit barely touched him but Flash responded by hitting Eddie on the shoulder. 

Eddie grunted and Flash used the legs the symbiote gave him to pull his legs out from under him. 

Eddie hit the ground and rolled over to his stomach to push himself up. Flash placed his thighs on either side of Eddie's back and, using the strength of the symbiote, folded both of his arms behind his back by his wrists. Eddie immediately went limp. His head turned to his side, blue eyes looking up at Flash. Flash couldn't hear the uproar. Fans were rioting as the large blond man was defeated. Flash just leaned down next to Eddie's ear. 

"I'm coming back here tonight. Don't be here when I get back." Flash whispered and.hiss his cheek. 

"Why do this at all," Eddie asked his blue eyes dug into Flash. 

"I still care about you." Flash scoffed. 

"Don't." Eddie growled. "It'll only hurt you." 

Flash hissed and rubbed his thumb over Eddie's wrists. "I'm not letting you die, if that's what you want."

Eddie looked away and closed his eyes, a tear pushing out of his eyes as he closed them. Flash let go of Eddie and stood up. "I'm not repeating myself, don't be here when I get back, I don't want you hurt in the crossfire." 

He left Eddie to gather his dignity in the ring and left the building itself.

* * *

Agent Venom was slashing at everything he could. The seats were destroyed the cement hallways were clawed, the booths were crushed. 

Flash made his way to the fighting area, and froze. The announcer had a gun pressed against eddies neck, digging into where his jaw was connected to his neck. 

"Agent. Glad you're here." The announcer smiled. Flash growled in response. 

"Venom…" Eddie warned, his eyes a solid red from the symbiote.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Flash snapped, his teeth sharp. 

"I didn't listen." Eddie shrugged despite his current predicament. The gun was pressed further into his neck. 

"Shut up, leave and he lives." The mobster snarled. 

The red symbiote lashed out, red spikes piercing the flesh tearing in his arm and chest, the man crumbled, bleeding but still alive. 

"Holy shit." Flash whispered as Eddie walked away.

"Toxin doesn't mind fighting but hates the thought of people dying." Eddie whispered as the symbiote wrapped around his hand.

"So threatening you was a mistake then." 

"Just finish what you're doing. It's time I move on anyway." Eddie sighed climbing through the wreckage.

Flash looked at the bleeding and whimpering man on the ground for a second and smashed up the fighting arena, carving out a perfect outline of the man, calling the police on his way out. 

* * *

  
  


Finding Eddie's motel room was easy to do. There was no fake names, no fraud of any kind. Flash crawled in through an open window. 

"You're later than I expected." Eddie sad absentmindedly as he packed a bag. 

Flash let his mask pull back. "You're actually leaving?" 

Eddie smiled bitterly. "I've had enough of Philly. I miss New York."

"Oh." Flash sat on the bed. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just despite everything, it was nice seeing you again." 

"Yes it was." Eddie agreed. 

"Any way I could convince you to stay?" Flash pulled himself closer. Eddie paused, his eyes burrowed in thought. 

"I don't know." He admitted after a long minute. "After everything, I just don't know."

"You have a place on my couch until you figure it out." Flash grabbed Eddie's hand, and held it. Eddie gave a small smile. 

"That sounds nice." 


End file.
